信じています
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Kuroko baru menyadari satu hal penting yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya, ia benar-benar baru menyadarinya setelah Hyuuga berkata seperti itu. Alasan kenapa Kagami tampak membuat jarak dan bahkan menolak menjadi partnernya lagi. Ya, kembali lagi, ini masalah kepercayaan.. kepercayaan antar satu sama lain yang mulai Kuroko ragukan/Fic pertamaku di KnB. Canon, BL, maybe OOC. Enjoy!


**Kuroko no Basket (c) Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**信じています (c) ****Namikaze Naruni**

**. **

**. **

** . **

**Pairing: **Kagami Taiga **X** Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre: **Romance **/** Friendship

**Rated: **M

**Warning: **Maybe OOC, Canon, **Boys Love,**Typo, **Mature**, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih atas kunjungan **_**reader**_** di fanfic saya ini. Semoga terhibur. **_**Enjoy**_**!**

* * *

**_****信じています_**

* * *

**_Oneshot!_ **

Suara bola baket yang beradu dengan lantai masih terdengar dari sebuah gedung olahraga dimana tim basket Seirin biasa berlatih, langit yang menggelap dan suasana yang hening di luar gedung olahraga itu seolah tidak menjadi penghalang bagi seorang Hyuuga Junpei untuk berlatih. Kemenangan atas Seirin melawan Tokushin dalam latihan pertandingan tadi siang membuat ia merasa harus berlatih karena staminanya masih sangat terjaga disebabkan dia dan senior kelas 2 lainnya tidak ikut dalam latihan pertandingan tadi siang, terlebih pada pertandingan latihan tadi hanya kelas satu yang bermain. Itu membuat ia cukup mendidih melihatnya, selain itu ia masih belum paham apa sebenarnya tujuan Kiyoshi meminta Riko hanya menurunkan juniornya dalam pertandingan tadi. Berteman lama dengan Kiyoshi tidak menjadi jaminan Hyuuga untuk mengerti dan memahami betul pola pikiran pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

**Zrung! **

**Dang! **

Sebuah bola basket kembali berhasil pemuda berkacamata itu masukan lagi, ia pun menghela nafas dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa agak kaku, "Karena tidak ikut latih tanding, hari ini rasanya jadi memiliki energi yang lebih," ujarnya, lalu kembali mengambil bola basket dari keranjang di sebelahnya, "Baiklah hari ini latihan _Shoot_ 2 kali lipat dari biasanya," Hyuuga lalu memasang ancang-ancang untuk menembakkan bola itu ke ring.

"Yosh,"

"Ano,"

"Eh?" Hyuuga menoleh, "Huwaaa!"

**Syuut! **

**Jdang! **

Bola basket yang terlempar tak sengaja ke arah ring kini terbentur papan ring dan terjatuh langsung ke lantai.

"Ku-Kuroko! Bisakah kau muncul dengan normal?" seru Hyuuga yang dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran salah satu juniornya itu, _uhh_.. walaupun dari dulu kemunculan Kuroko memang selalu buat kaget, _sih_..

"_Sumimasen_," satu kata yang sering terlontar dari mulut pemuda berambut biru itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian Hyuuga, pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap wajah _Kouhai_-nya itu yang tampaknya ingin mebicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kuroko?" tanya Hyuuga langsung, mantan _Phantom_ _Sixth man _ dari SMP Teikou itu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap _Senpai_-nya itu, "Kapten, sepertinya kemampuanku sudah mencapai batas," ujar Kuroko.

Hyuuga mengerjapkan matanya mendengar itu, "Hah? Apa maksudmu sudah mencapai batas? Selain itu, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hyuuga, kapten tim basket Seirin itu sejujurnya heran dengan sikap Kuroko sekarang, terlebih dengan ucapan Kiyoshi yang mengatakan jika sebenarnya yang dikhawatirkan bukanlah keadaan Kagami, tapi justru keadaan Kurokolah yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Seirin nantinya," pemuda berambut biru itu lalu menudukkan kepalanya, "Karena itulah, aku mohon jadikan Kiyoshi-_senpai_ sebagai pemain _starter_,"

Mendengar itu, Hyuuga langsung mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan pemuda bermata _blue-sky_ itu, "Dasar, padahal jarang-jarang kau berbicara padaku,"

**Plak! **

Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung mengerjap saat kaptenya itu menepuk wajahnya, "Jangan seenaknya saja, bodoh!" seru Hyuuga, Kuroko kembali menatap pria berkacamata di hadapannya itu, "Mengeluarkanmu dari pemain _starter_? Kau juga harus pikirkan perasaan pemain yang duduk di bangku cadangan! Berhenti membuat keputusan seenaknya seperti itu!" seru Hyuuga, "Selain itu, akulah yang berhak menentukan hal itu," sambungnya lagi.

"Tapi,"

Hyuuga langsung berkacak pinggang, "Kubilang tidak, ya, tidak!" seru pria berambut hitam itu menatap intens Kuroko yang juga menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan, Hyuuga memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas berat, lalu kembali menatap juniornya itu, "Saat tim ini pertama kali di bentuk, Kiyoshi tampil menjadi pemain _center_ dengan sukarela. Penyebabnya bukan karen dia pemain tertinggi di tim ini, tapi karena hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya," pemuda berambut biru itu hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan kapten timnya itu, "Tapi, posisi Kiyoshi sebenarnya adalah menjadi _point guard_, Dia merasa dengan menjadi _center_, mungkin hal yang terbaik untuk tim. Walaupun dia juga merasa kemampuannya terbatas karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan posisinya sekarang. Namun suatu hari ketika kami sedang latihan bersama, Koganei berkata kenapa tidak melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan , tentu saja hal itu mustahil dilakukan karena memang 2 posisi itu sangatlah berbeda" Jeda sesaat, Hyuuga sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil mengingat hal itu, "Tapi mungkin karena pada dasarnya Kiyoshi adalah orang yang aneh, dan dia membuktikan jika ia bisa melakukannya hampir secara sempurna," Jede lagi, kapten tim basket Seirin itu kembali menatap wajah Kuroko, "Kau dan Kiyoshi memang berbeda, tapi memangnya hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk permainanmu sendiri? Ya, aku juga tidak berhak untuk memaksamu, jadi aku tidak akan berbicara apa-apa lagi," ujar Hyuuga. Mendengar itu, Kuroko hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, memahami perkataan demi perkataan _Senpai_-nya itu.

"Tapi, kalau memang kau mau mundur, setidaknya kau bilang juga pada Kagami," ucap Hyuuga lagi, membuat pemuda berambut biru muda di hadapannya itu kembali mendongak padanya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut, pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengambil bola dari keranjang, "Karena dialah yang selalu mempercayaimu. Lagi pula, Kagami pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi, karena itu ia menjaga jarak dari mu agar kaupun tak menyerah dengan basketmu sendiri,"

"Eh,"

Hyuuga men-_drible_ bola di tangannya, "Dasar, belum pernah ia berbicara secanggung itu. Dia itu benar-benar.."

Kuroko terdiam, ia baru menyadari satu hal penting yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya, pemuda berambut biru itu benar-benar baru menyadarinya setelah Hyuuga berkata seperti itu. Alasan kenapa Kagami tampak membuat jarak dan bahkan menolak menjadi _partner_-nya lagi. Ya, kembali lagi, ini masalah kepercayaan.. kepercayaan antar satu sama lain yang mulai Kuroko ragukan.

"Kapten, aku permisi. Terimakasih banyak." Seru Kuroko setelah itu langsung bergegas pergi menuju suatu tempat yang ia yakin dimana Kagami sekarang berada.

Hyuuga menghentikan _drible_-nya dan menatap punggung _Kouhai_-nya itu, "Sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi?" tanyanya.

"_Ha'i_!" balas Kuroko sambil keluar gedung olahraga.

**. **

**.**

**. **

'_Kagami-kun,' _

Kuroko terus memacu langkahnya, dipikirannya saat ini ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan sosok Kagami. Di tengah kegelapan malam yang telah merajai dan hanya disinari oleh lampu-lampu jalan, pemuda berambut biru itu berlari dengan pasti menuju suatu tempat. Ya, sebuah lapangan basket yang juga merupakan tempat ia bermain basket pertama kali dengan Kagami. Cahayanya sekarang.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Kuroko saat indera pendengannya mendengar suara _drible _ basket yang mulai terdengar dan menandakan tempat yang ia tuju sudah mulai dekat. Saat sampai, Kuroko langsung membungkuk dengan kedua lengan yang bertopang pada lututnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi, Kuroko menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya agar peredaran pernafasan kembali netral setelah merasa cukup, Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mendongak ke arah depan dan benar, kini sosok Kagami tengah berdiri membelakangi sembari memainkan sebuah bola basket di tangannya.

'_Kagami-kun,' _

"Kagami-_kun_!" panggil Kuroko di tengah nafasnya yang masih terengah, sosok bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh tepat pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko?" sahut Kagami. Kuroko dapat melihat dengan jelas keringat yang membasahi wajah Kagami, menandakan jika pemuda berambut merah-hitam menyala itu sudah lama bermain basket di tempat ini.

Kuroko mengatur nafasnya, "Boleh aku berbicara sebentar?" Kagami tidak menjawab, ia hanya berbalik badan dan mengepit bola basket di pinggangnya. Hal itu cukup membuat Kuroko mengerti jika Kagami akan mendengarkannya, pemuda berambut biru itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah mendekati Kagami, cukup dekat saat dirinya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan lelaki pemilik lompatan tertinggi itu.

Kagami menghela nafas, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"_Sumimasen,_" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus pertama ia ucapkan untuk memulai pembicaraan ini, ia pun menutup mata birunya sekilas dan kembali mendongak menatap Kagami tepat pada mata berwarna _crimson _ itu.

"Sebenarnya akupun masih bingung mau bilang apa," ujar Kuroko akhirnya, membuat Kagami mendelik, "O-oi!"

Kuroko tetap tak mengalihkan matanya pada Kagami, "Aku hanya bingung memulainya dari mana. Jadi tolong beri aku waktu sebentar untuk berpikir, karena aku belum memikirkannya. Karena aku tidak bisa berpikir saat aku sedang berlari tadi, " jelas Kuroko dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hah, baru dipikirkan sekarang? Ya ampun.." seru Kagami menanggapi ucapan pemuda yang menjadi bayangannya itu, pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu langsung melempar bola basket yang berada di tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Aku tidak mau diam saja sambil menunggumu berpikir. Ayo main melawanku. Pikirkan hal itu sambil kita bermain," ujar Kagami yang sudah memasang gaya _defense_, Kuroko mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai men-_drible_ bola basket untuk melewati Kagami.

Suara decit sepatu, suara bola yang _drible_, dan suara bola basket yang masuk ke ring merwarnai malam yang kebetulan tak berbintang itu. kucuran keringat yang membasahi tubuh semakin membuat panas permainan antara _Hikari_ dan _Kage_ itu.

**Zrung! **

**Jdang! **

"Yak! 14-0!" seru Kagami yang berhasil melakukan _dunk_ dan menangkap kembali bola basket yang memantul. Kuroko kembali membungkuk kelelahan dengan tangan yang bertopang pada kedua lututnya.

"Hah.. kumohon mengalah sedikit. Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau seperti ini," ujar Kuroko.

Kagami membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kuroko, "Aku sudah menahan diri, kau saja yang lemah!" seru Kagami, Kuroko hanya terdiam dengan mata birunya yang juga menatap Kagami.

Kagami tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Eh, kalau dingat lagi, pertama kalinya kita bermain juga seperti ini'kan? Kau dengan terang-terangan menantangku _one-on-one_, tapi pada akhirnya kau kalah telak dan aku mengataimu lemah bahkan menyuruhmu berhenti bermain basket," Kagami menutup matanya sekilas lalu kembali menatap pemuda berwajah datar di depannya itu, "Yah, sebelum akhirnya aku mengetahui kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya, aku benar-benar terkejut. Selain itu.." Kagami terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia kembali mengingat perkataan Kuroko yang berkata bahwa pemuda berambut biru itu akan menjadi bayangannya dan menjadikannya sebagai pemain terbaik di Jepang sebagai Cahayanya. Ya, Cahaya dan bayangan adalah sesuatu yang tak akan terpisah, dimana ada cahaya disanalah bayangan berada. Karena itulah makna dan arti dari sebuah bayangan.

"Hei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan sejak dulu," ujar Kagami. Jeda kembali, Kuroko tetap mendengar dengan tenang, "Kenapa kau.. memilihku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari pemuda bermata _crimson _ itu.

Belum ada jawaban, lebih tepatnya Kuroko menatap dengan intens tepat pada mata Kagami, "_Sumimasen_, aku harus meminta maaf, karena aku telah berbohong padamu," balas Kuroko akhirnya. Sunyi sesaat tercipta dari 2 orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri berhadapan itu.

Kuroko kembali memecah keheningan, "Saat SMP, aku baru menerima seragamku sebagai pemain keenam saat kelas 2,"

"Aku tahu. Kau adalah pemain andalan _Kiseki no Sedai _'kan?" balas Kagami.

"Kurasa itu tidak benar," elak Kuroko, "Mungkin pada awalnya mereka mengandalkan dan mempercayaiku. Tapi kepercayaan mereka padaku perlahan berkurang.. tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka berhenti mempercayaiku,"

Kuroko mengambil jeda lagi, Kagami masih dengan sabar mendengar penuturan dari mantan pemain _Phantom Sixth Man_ itu, "Saat aku kelas 1 SMP, aku hanyalah pemain biasa yang tidak memiliki kelebihan. Aku baru menjadi pemain keenam yang duduk di bangku cadangan saat kelas 2. Saat itu, aku rasa mereka masih mempercayaiku. Tapi.. satu-persatu bakat mereka berkembang seperti Aomine-_kun_, dan kepercayaannya mereka padaku mulai berkurang," Kuroko melirikkan matanya ke kanan, "Saat itu pula, _Kiseki no Sedai_ mulai berhenti untuk mempercayai orang lain dan hanya mempercayai diri sendiri, di saat genting walaupun selisih angkat tertinggal satu point pun, mereka tetap tidak memberikan operannya padaku, mereka hanya bermain sendiri," Kuroko mengepalkan kedua lengannya erat dan kemudian kembali menatap Kagami.

"Sebenarnya.. bukan masalah jika aku memilih orang selain Kagami-_kun_. Karena aku ingin _Kiseki no Sedai _ mengakui gaya permainan basketku dengan memanfaatkan kemampuanmu,"

Mendengar itu, Kagami menghela nafas, "Dasar, kukira kau mau bicara apa," ujar Kagami, mata _crimson_-nya menatap Kuroko kembali," Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu," ujar Kagami yang membuat Kuroko agak tersentak mendengarnya.

"Aku selalu merasakannya. Sejak awal aku dan mereka adalah sama. aku sudah merasa aneh saat kau berhenti dari Klub Basket SMP Teikou karena menolak prinsip permainan mereka, malah datang dan mengajakku bekerjasama. Bukankah hal itu justru bertolak belakang?" jeda sesaat, kagami memejamkan matanya, "Semua orang pasti mempunyai alasan masing-masing dalam bermain basket," Kagami kembali menatap kuroko,"Kalau itu, aku sama seka-,"

"Tidak!" potong Kuroko cepat membuat kagami terdiam, " Kagami-_kun_ berbeda!" seru pemuda bermata biru itu, Kagami yang mendengar itu sedikit terperangah, "Kagami-_kun_ selalu mempercayaiku. Saat akhir pertandingan melawan Touou waktu itu, kata-kata yang kau ucapkan bukanlah kata-kata perpisahan. Melainkan kata-kata ajakan untuk berhenti bergantung oleh satu sama lain dan mengembangkan kemampuan masing-masing, agar kita bisa menggabungkan 2 kekuatan yang besar demi mencapai kemenangan," jeda sesaat, Kuroko menatap kagami dengan mata yang berkilat.

"Karena itu, biarkan aku membenarkan pernyataanku. Aku bersyukur bisa bergabung dengan Seirin, kakak kelas kita adalah orang-orang yang sangat luar bisa, dan teman-teman se-angkatan kita yang tidak pernah menyerah, lalu Kagami-_kun_ yang selalu percaya padaku," Kuroko mengepalkan kembali lengannya dengan erat, "Aku bukan lagi Kuroko Tetsuya pemain keenam bayangan SMP Teikou.. aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemain kelas 1 SMA Seirin! Aku tidak ingin menjadikan seseorang menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang demi kepentinganku sendiri!"

Kuroko maju selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, dan kini semakin dekat jarak diantara ia dan kagami, "Aku ingin bersama Kagami-_kun_ dan teman-teman lainnya menjadi pemain terbaik di jepang! Karena itulah, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_!" seru Kuroko, Kagami mendengus, "Dasar, memang sejak awal sudah begitu'kan? Selain itu, ucapanmu masih salah!" seru Kagami kembali men-_drible_ bola basket yang berada di tangannya dan kembali melemparnya ke arah Kuroko, Kuroko menangkap bola itu, dan selanjutnya melempar bola basket itu ke arah ring sebelum akhirnya pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu melompat dan menggunakan _Alley-Oop _ untuk melakukan _dunk_ dengan keras, " Bukan 'ingin' menjadi yang terbaik, tapi 'akan'! Camkan itu!" seru Kagami.

Kuroko tersenyum, "_Ha'i _!"

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Zraassh! **

"Sial, hujan lagi!" dengus Kagami sambil membuka pintu apartement miliknya.

**Cklek! **

"Masuklah, sementara malam ini kau menginap saja disini, kuroko," pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk masuk.

Memang cuaca sekarang sulit di tebak, bahkan prakiraan cuaca hari ini saja meleset. Syukurnya, apartement Kagami tidak jauh sehingga mereka berdua bisa secepatnya terhindar dari hujan.

Setelah masuk, Kagami segera menyalakan lampu apartementnya, "Kau tunggu disini, akan kuambilkan handuk," kata Kagami, Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Setelah Kagami pergi, Kuroko memandang sekeliling ruangan itu. sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan terdapat satu set sofa dengan meja lalu ruangan yang langsung terhubung dengan beranda. Sebuah ruangan lainnya yang merupakan kamar Kagami, dan disebelahnya lagi yang sepertinya adalah sebuah dapur. Untuk ukuran lelaki, tempat ini sangat rapih dan bersih... dan lagi.. diruangan ini tercium kental wangi khas pemuda berambut merah itu.

'_Kagami-kun..'_ ujar Kuroko dalam hati. Pemuda berambut biru hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu masuk.

Kagami keluar dari kamarnya, sepertinya ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kaos putih lengan pendek dan sebuah celana training hitam. Di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah handuk, sedangkan di lengannya ia membawa handuk lain dan satu stel pakaian," Mau sampai kapan hanya berdiri disitu, _baka_?" seru Kagami, handuk yang berada di tangannya dilemparkannya poda Kuroko.

Kuroko menangkap handuk yang dilemparkan padanya, "_Ha'i_. _Sumimasen_." balas Kuroko, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kagami.

"Pakai handuk itu untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu. Lalu kau bisa ganti pakaian di kamar," ucap Kagami, pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu berjalan ke arah sofa lalu menaruh stelan baju di atas meja. Lengan kanannya kembali menggosokan handuk yang berada di kepalanya.

Setelah tepat berada di dekat Kagami, Kuroko sekilas menatap Kagami, lalu menaruh handuk di kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambut birunya yang basah karena air hujan.

**Srek! Srek! **

Kagami menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu mengambil handuk dari kepalanya sebelum akhirnya disematkan di lehernya, mata _crimson_-nya sekarang memperhatikan aktivitas Kuroko, "Dasar, kalau kau lambat begitu, kau bisa terserang flu tahu! Sini!" seru Kagami yang gemas sendiri dengan Kuroko saat melihat Kuroko yang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan lamban, Kagami langsung mengambil alih handuk yang di pegang Kuroko dan membantu mengeringkan rambut pemuda bernomor punggung 11 di Seirin itu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu yang awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan Kagami itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah pemuda yang biasanya datar itu.

"Ya, ampun. Begini saja kau tak bisa mengerjakannya sendirian, Kuroko?" Kagami mendengus ditengah aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambut Kuroko.

"_Sumimasen_,"

"Dasar, lagi-lagi kau hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu,"

"_Sumimasen_,"

"Hah? Sudahlah!"

"Kagami-_kun_?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menginjak kaki kananku,"

"Eh?"

Kagami langsung menoleh ke bawah dan benar saja, kaki kanan pemuda berambut biru itu terinjak oleh Kagami.

Kagami nyengir, "O-oh, maaf," sahut Kagami, "Kurasa cukup, cepat ganti sana pakaianmu," ujarnya menyudahi mengeringkan rambut Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun_,"

Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan kesal, "Apa lagi? !" seru Kagami, Kuroko hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, Kagami hanya bisa memutar bola matanya heran mendapati sikap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba jadi sangat aneh itu.

**Grep! **

"O-oi!" Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa terkejut saat dirinya mendapati pemuda bermata biru itu malah memeluknya, "Oye, Kuroko? _Doushite_?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang menyandar tepat di dada Kagami. Lalu dengan perlahan mulai sedikit melepaskan pelukannya. Kepala berambut biru masih tertunduk.

**Set!**

Kagami agak tersentak saat lengan kirinya di genggam oleh lengan Kuroko yang terasa sangat dingin, dan kemudian wajah itu mendongak menatap intens mata _crimson_ milik pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kuroko?" panggil Kagami. Kuruko masih terdiam, perlahan mata biru itu menutup secara perlahan, Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

Perlahan pemuda bertubuh kecil itu berjinjit. Menyadari wajah Kuroko yang semakin mendekat, Kagami jadi semakin bingung dengan perilaku pemuda berambut biru itu.

Ditengah kebingungannya, Kagami tiba-tiba saja merasakan lengan Kuroko yang tengah mengenggam tangannya bergetar. Tunggu! Sepertinya... Menggenggam tangan? Mata yang tiba-tiba tertutup? Kaki yang berjinjit? Lalu tangan yang tiba-tiba bergetar? Ja-jangan-jangan? Kagami ingat! Ini seperti adegan di film romance yang dulu pernah ia tonton sekali dulu dengan Alex dan Tatsuya saat di Amerika dulu! Gara-gara Alex yang salah memesan tiket, akhirnya membuat mereka bertiga harus menonton film dengan drama roman picisan seperti itu. Ta-tapi.. tidak mungkin! Bukan berarti, Kuroko meminta untuk dicium, bukan?

"O-oye.."

"Lama,"

"Huh?"

Kuroko berhenti berjinjit dan menatap lurus mata Kagami, "Kau lama sekali, aku lelah berjinjit Kagami-_kun_," ujar Kuroko polos.

**Ctak! **

Timbul pertigaan jalan di kening Kagami, "Memangnya untuk apa kau berjinjit _baka_? Mau menandingi tinggi tubuhku, eh? Mana bisa!" seru Kagami yang entah kenapa jadi kesal sendiri.

"_Chigaimasu_. Lagi pula, sejak awal Kagami-_kun_ memang bertubuh tinggi dibandingan denganku," balas Kuroko, "Ck, aku memang tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu itu. Sudah cepat sana ganti pakaianmu, kau bisa sakit jika berlama-lama memakai pakaian yang basah seperti itu!" Kagami berdecak sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko, lalu berbalik badan, "Selagi kau berganti pakaian, akan kubuatkan coklat hangat," ujar Kagami.

"Kagami-_kun_," panggil pemuda berambut biru itu, pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu menoleh dengan alis yang terangkat, "Apa lagi, hah?"

"Suka,"

Kagami memasang wajah berpikir, "Apa?"

Kuroko kembali menatap wajah Kagami dengan mata birunya yang indah, "Aku menyukaimu, kagami-_kun_,"

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya, "O-oh," lalu tertawa kecil, "Hahaha.. Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Kuroko! Walau terkadang kau membuatku kesal, sih," ujar Kagami.

_Tidak.. _

_Bukan.. _

_Bukan rasa suka seperti itu.. _

Kuroko menggeleng, Kagami yang melihat itu mengernyitkan alis bercabangnya.

"Bukan suka seperti teman biasa.. tapi.. melebihi itu, kagami-_kun_!" seru Kuroko.

"Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman.. aku.. mencintaimu!" serunya lagi dengan wajah memerah seperti menahan tangis.

"A-apa?" Kagami hanya mematung tak percaya, "Ka-kau serius? Mencin-cintaiku, Kuroko?"

"Ha-ha'i," lirih Kuroko, "Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Saat itu, aku melihat sosokmu yang tengah menghampiri senpai-_tachi_ dan tanpa sadar aku mengikutimu. Aku senang saat tahu kau memilih ekskul basket setelah mendaftar, tanpa kau tahu.. aku masih mengikutimu dari belakang dan hanya bisa menatap punggungmu itu,"

"Aku semakin yakin, saat aku mengatakan untuk menjadi bayanganmu. Aku senang saat kau bersedia menjadi cahaya bagiku, dan melewati berbagai keadaan yang sulit. Namun aku sadar.. saat membicarakan ini dengan kapten, aku menyadari suatu hal penting,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kagami.

Kuruko mengepalkan lengannya erat, "Sebuah kepercayaan!" seru Kuroko, "Kepercayaan yang selama ini pernah kurasakan dan menghilang begitu saja, sekarang kembali. Jika dulu aku hanya bisa menikmati kepercayaan hanya dalam waktu yang sebentar, sekarang berbeda. Semua orang dalam tim Seirin selalu percaya padaku hingga akhir, dan juga saat kupikir aku akan kehilangan kepercayaan itu saat aku tahu kau berhenti menerima _pass_-ku lagi, dan mengatakan hal seperti itu, ternyata aku salah. Justru kaulah yang paling percaya kepadaku hingga akhir, Kagami-_kun_," Kagami dapat melihat, jika tubuh Kuroko tengah bergetar. Entak karena kedinginan atau hal lain..

Kagami yang mendengar itu menghela nafas, "Hahh.. hari ini sepertinya kau cerewet sekali, _Teme_!" seru Kagami.

"_Sumimasen_,"

Kagami tersenyum, "Tetapi.."

**Grep!**

**Deg! **

"Kau ini benar-benar sulit ditebak.." ujar Kagami yang kini memeluk tubuh kecil Kuroko, "Ka-Kagami-_kun_?"

"Sial, sepertinya aku juga sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu, Kuroko," bisik Kagami, "Dan lagi, tubuh mungil yang bergetar saat mengatakan hal tadi tidak bisa membuatku berkata tidak,"

"Jadi?" tanya Kuroko dalam pelukan Kagami.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu," Kagami berseru, "Ya ampun! Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan orang yang bahkan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis sepertimu?" Kuroko yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Kagami, "_Ha'i_. _Sumimasen_. Tapi aku agak kesal saat kau bilang, tubuhku mungil,"

Kagami tertawa hambar sambil merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Haha.. tadi kau yang bilang sendiri, kalau memang dibandingkan dengan tubuhku, tubuhmu mema-,"

"Kagami-_kun_?"

Kagami mengerjap, "A-apa?"

"Dingin,"

Kagami mendengus, "Dasar, makanya kusuruh kau untuk ganti pakaian dari tadi. Lihat, sekarang pakaianku juga ikut basah'kan," pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu kembali memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

"_Sumimasen_,"

"Kau kira cukup hanya mengatakan 'maaf'?" ujar Kagami, Kuroko melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kagami, "_Ha'i_," ujarnya lalu menutup kembali sepasang mata biru indahnya. Kagami yang sudah mengerti maksud Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya mendekati wajah pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Perlahan sepasang bibir itu semakin mendekat, semakin menepis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kuroko dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kagami yang menerpa wajahnya, hingga akhirnya pemuda bernomor punggung 11 itu merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Suatu sensasi asing terasa tersalurkan keseluruh tubuhnya.

Kagami memperdalam ciumannya, entah kenapa bibir yang sekarang ia rasakan memberikan rasa manis yang berbeda. Milk shake vanilla? Lagi. Kagami ingin merasakan yang lebih.

"Ka-kagami-_kun_.. mmh," erang Kuroko, diantara ciumannya. Pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu perlahan menyentuh belakang kepala Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan lengan kirinya melingkari pinggang pemuda berambut biru itu.

Kagami mengigit kecil bibir bawah Kuroko, agar ia bisa bermain-main dalam mulut Kuroko itu, karena terkejut dengan tindakan Kagami itu, Kuroko membuka kecil mulutnya hingga lidah Kagami melesak masuk ke dalam. Lidah Kagami menyentuh lidah Kuroko, bermaksud untuk mengajak lidah Kuroko yang kaku itu untuk bermain.

Kagami semakin menekan kepala Kuroko agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya, akhirnya lidah Kuroko bergerak untuk bermain dengan Kagami. Sial. lagi-lagi kuroko harus mengakui kekalahannya, saat Lidah Kagami menguasai permainan panas itu.

"Ngh.. Ka-gami-mmh..-_kun_,"

Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mutlak harus dipenuhi oleh paru-paru mereka, Kagami melepas ciumannya, benang saliva tipis tercipta diantara bibir meteka hingga akhirnya putus. Diantara nafas yang memburu karena menghirup oksigen yang terasa menepis di paru-paru mereka. Pemuda berambutmerah-hitam itu membuat jarak walaupun tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Mata _crimson_-nya menatap wajah Kuroko yang memerah hebat dengan bibir yang terbuka dengan saliva yang mengelir tips di sudut bibirnya.

_Manis. _

_Kuroko manis sekali. _

"Ka-kagami-_kun_.." sepasang bibir mungil itu bergerak memanggil namanya dengan terbata. Mata biru cerah milik Kuroko yang selama ini bersinar cerah, kali ini tampak sayu dengan bias warna biru yang berbeda, Kagami sedikit tak percaya dengan sosok Kuroko yang kini tengah dalam pelukannya itu. karena Kagami mengerti maksud tatapan Kuroko itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? mungkin akan terasa sakit untukmu, _baka_." tanya Kagami, sedikit khawatir dengan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk kecil, "_Ha'i. Daijoubu_." balasnya.

Kagami terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan membopong Kuroko ke arah kamar miliknya, ditidurkannya dengan lembut tubuh mungil yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah yang basah itu ke atas ranjangnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan, Kagami mengambil posisi tepat di atas pemuda bernama Tetsuya itu. mengurungnya diantara 2 lengan kekarnya.

"Kuroko.." panggil Kagami, lengan kananya menyentuh sudut bibir Kuroko yang mengalirkan saliva tipis akibat ciumannya tadi. Dihapusnya dengan lembut, lalu merendahkan wajahnya menyambut bibir mungil Kuroko, mata berwarna biru itu kembali tertutup.

2 lengan Kagami perlahan bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih berlengan pendek milik Kuroko hingga terlepas semua, pemuda berambut merah itu menurunkan ciumannya ke arah dagu dan perlahan ke leher jenjang berwarna pucat itu. Memberikan _kiss mark_ disana.

"Aah.. ngh.."

Lengan kanan Kagami beralih pada dada bidang milik Kuroko yang terasa dingin saat disentuhnya, mungkin karena akibat dari pakaian basah yang tengah dikenakannya itu. lengan kanannya itu beralih memainkan tonjolan _pink_ di dada Kuroko itu, menyentuhnya, mengelusnya, dan akhirnya menekannya hingga pemuda berambut biru merasakan sensasi aneh yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya sejak tadi kini bertambah, Kuroko menggeliat atas perlakuan Kagami itu.

"Ngh.. Kagami-ahh.. haangh.." Kuroko tak bisa menghentikan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya, sensasi ini membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan membuat sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya terasa sangat menegang dan membuat celana yang ia kenakan terasa sempit. Ciuman Kagami kini berpindah ke dada bidang milik Kuroko, dan berpindah ke tonjolan _pink_ di dada pemuda berambut biru itu, mengulumnya dengan lembut.

"Akh! Kagami-_kun_.. ahh.." erang Kuroko sembari meremas-remas seprei ranjang yang ia tiduri, mata birunya tampak terpejam menahan kenikmatan yang terasa menghantam tubuhnya dengan hebat. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan wajahnya memerah hebat karena sensasi yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya, sedangkan lengan kanannya memainkan tonjolan _pink_ sebelahnya lagi dengan irama yang sama dengan yang tadi.

"Ahh.. hangh.. AHH!" Kuroko berteriak saat Kagami menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah menegang di bawahnya dari tadi, menekan sesuatu yang terlihat menonjol di balik celana hitam Kuroko itu.

"Kagami-_kun_, ahhn.. akh!" mendengar desahan Kuroko yang semakin menghebat, membuat Kagami melepaskan kulumannya dari dada Kuroko dan menatap wajah Kuroko yang tampak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu namun sulit.

"Sudah tidak kuat, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sembari meremas sesuatu yang telah sangat menegang.

"AKH! Haahhh.. ungh.. Kaga-mi-uhh.._kun_.." Kuroko berusaha menatap Wajah Kagami, "Ku-mohon.. ahh.. aku tidak ku..at lagi.. ngh,"

Kagami tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Maaf membuatmu seperti ini," ujarnya sembari membuka tali pinggang Kuroko dan kemudian menanggalkan celana hitam panjang dan celana dalam Kuroko lalu membuangnya ke bawah, terlihatlah kejantanan Kuroko yang tampak berdiri dengan ujungnya yang memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

"Uhh.. ngh.." Kuroko hanya mendesah lega saat seluruh celananya sudah di tanggalkan.

"Aku mulai, Kuroko," kata Kagami, pemuda berambut biru hanya mengangguk namun merasa malu juga saat Kagami menatap dirinya yang kini tak terlindungi sehelai benangpun, "Kagami-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko saat melihat Kagami juga melepas kaos miliknya dan membuangnya ke lantai, Kagami mulai menindih kembali tubuhnya, kedua dada yang tak terlindungi itu bersentuhan, Kagami mendarat kembali sebuah ciuman, sedangkan Kuroko mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kagami untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ahhh!" Kuroko langsung melepas ciumannya saat tangan Kagami meremas kejantannya dengan kuat, lalu memompanya secara turun-naik, Kuroko melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal menahan desahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, keluarkan saja," ujar Kagami, Kuroko menggeleng dengan air matanya yang berjatuhan, "Apa aku menyakitimu, Kuroko?" tanyanya lagi, pemuda menggeleng kuat sembari menutup mulutnya, Kagami meraih lengan Kuroko yang menutup mulutnya, dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman.

"Hmmp.. mmngh.."

Kagami semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya di kejantanan Kuroko yang terasa berdenyut di genggamannya. Semakin cepat, hingga tubuh Kuroko bergetar saat sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya, Kagami melepas ciumannya dan beralih mengulum kenjantanan milik Kuroko. Memaju-mundurkan kulumannya terhadap kejantanan Kuroko yang sudah sangat menegang, Kuroko meremas-remas rambut Kagami, wajahnya semakin memerah dan air mata yang kembali berjatuhan dengan diiringi suara erangan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Ahhhh! Aku.. ngh.. Kagami-kun! Akh! hnghn.." Kuroko terus mendesah, Kagami yang semakin terangsang dengan suara Kuroko itu semakin mempercepat temponya mengulum kejantanan Kuroko, "Akh! Aku mau-ngh! Ahhh! Kagami-kuuun!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Kuroko itu, sesuatu yang kental menyembur dari kejantanan Kuroko. Lengan Kuroko langsung terkulai lemas, dadanya tampak naik-turun menetralisir nafasnya yang terengah, keringat membanjiri tubuh pemuda berkulit putih itu. mata biru itu tampak terpejam merasakan kenikamatan yang mendera tubuhnya pasca _orgasme_.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Kagami menelan cairan itu dan sisanya ia keluarkan untuk membasahi jari-jarinya. Belum Kuroko mempersiapkan dirinya, Kagami langsung melebarkan kedua kaki Kuroko dan menaruhnya di bahunya, langsung saja satu jari Kagami melesat masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya.

"Ugh.. AHHH!" teriak Kuroko, rasa panas dan sakit langsung mendera hebat tubuhnya, air mata kembali turun dari pelupuk mata berbola mata biru itu, "Kagami-_kun_.. sa-sakiit.. akh!" lirih Kuroko, saat ia merasakan jari kedua kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang hebat kini terasa sangat menyiksa. Membuat kepalanya menjadi terasa pusing dan pandangannya mengabur. Kagami menggerakkan 2 jarinya di dalam tubuh Kuroko agar jalannya masuk terbuka. Kagami dapat merasakan jarinya terasa hangat di dalam tubuh Kuroko, dan wajahnya memerah saat membayangkan kejantannyalah yang masuk menggantikan posisi jarinya itu. Jari ketiga kembali masuk ke dalam rektum Kuroko.

"Ahhh.. Kagami-_kun_! Nghh.. hah.. hah.. Ahhn.."

"Kuroko," Kagami kembali mencium bibir Kuroko, sedikit membantu Kuroko agar melupakan rasa sakit di bawahnya.

"Umm.. Di-ngh.. sana.. ahhh.." Kagami tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat menemukan titik prostat milik Kuroko, disentuhnya lagi titik itu hingga membuat Kuroko mendesah hebat. Pemuda berambut merah itu melepas ciumannya agar pemuda bermata biru itu bisa mendesah sepuasnya. Kuroko kembali meremas-remas dengan hebat seprei ranjang itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi, "Ahhh... Kagami-_kun_!"

Setelah merasa cukup, Kagami mengeluarkan jarinya dan menanggalkan celana trainingnya hingga tak ada lagi satupun benang yang menutupi tubuh pemuda tinggi itu, Kagami mempersiapkan kejantannya yang sudah menegang itu di depan lubang Kuroko. Sebelum itu, Kagami membasahi kejantannya dengan cairan milik Kuroko yang tersisa di tangannya agar mempermudah miliknya untuk masuk dan tidak terlalu menyakiti dengan sangat pemuda mungil itu. Setelah itu dengan satu dorongan, kejantanan milik Kagami tertanam di dalam tubuh Kuroko.

"Ugh! HAAAA!" teriak Kuroko kencang, bersamaan dengan hentakkan kejantanan Kagami dititik prostatnya, tak dipungkiri rasa sakit yang tadi mendera kini berganti dengan kenikmatan hebat mendera tubuh Kuroko. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan air matanya dengan deras mengalir di wajahnya.

"Kuroko, ngh.." Kagami tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat dinding rektum Kuroko yang hangat menghimpit kejantannya, Kagami memundurkan kejantannya hingga hanya tersisa kepala kejantannya saja di dalam rektum Kuroko. Kembali, dihentakkannya kejantannya hingga membuat Kuroko berteriak nikmat dengan keras.

"AHHHH... Kagami-kun! Ahhh.. nghhh.."

"Kuroko, ssh.." Kagami kembali mengenggam kejantanan Kuroko dan kembali meremasnya. Membuat Kuroko merasakan kenikmatan 2 kali lipat. Sedangakn Kagami terus melakukan gerakan _in-out_-nya dengan tempo yang cepat namun berirama.

"Angh.. ngh.. ngh.. Ahhh.." Kuroko terus mendesah, keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya begitupun dari Kagami. Rasanya pendingin ruangan yang sejak tadi menyala sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Aku sudah mau mencapai akhir, Kuroko. Aku akan mengeluarkanya, ahh.." kata Kagami, setelah itu Kagami mencapai klimaks diiringi dengan desahan panjang Kuroko yang juga mencapai klimaks bersamaan dengan cairan milik Kagami yang terasa memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhh.. Kagami-_kun_!"

"Kuroko!"

Setelah itu, Kagami mengeluarkan kejantannya dari dalam tubuh Kuroko. Lalu terjatuh tepat di samping pemuda berambut biru itu yang terengah-engah merasakan kenikmatan masih mendera tubuhnya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. ngh.." Kuroko masih merasakan masa _orgasme_-nya yang kedua, ditambah cairan milik Kagami yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroko, "Kuroko?" panggil Kagami yang juga agak terengah dengan aktivitasnya tadi. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada, pemuda mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana Kagami kini menatapnya.

"Kagami-_kun_.. hah.. hah.." balas Kuroko sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis, Kagami mendekatkan dirinya lalu meraih tubuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Kagami, sebuah senyum hangat terlukis di wajahnya.

"_Ha'i_." Merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Kagami, membuat Kuroko semakin mengantuk, perlahan mata biru yang indah itu menutup bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Merasakan Kuroko yang sudah tertidur, Kagami melepaskan sebentar pelukannya untuk meraih selimut di ujung ranjang itu lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka, Kagami kembali memeluk tubuh kecil Kuroko dalam pelukannya. Seolah, tak akan melepaskan Kuroko untuk selamanya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu menyusul Kuroko dalam tidur yang lelap.

Walaupun Kagami tak menyangka jika Kuroko sudah menyukainya sejak lama, sebenarnya pemuda berambut merah itu juga sama. Merasakan rasa sayang melebihi seorang teman pada Kuroko, namun ia pendam begitu saja. ia takut Kuroko menjauhinya jika tahu perasaanya yang sebenarnya. Tapi malam ini.. Kagami merasa untuk pertama kalinya kalah terhadap Kuroko. Iya, kalah.. kalah dalam hal..

_Mengakui perasaan.. _

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Yosh, _ohayou_!" seru Kagami sembari memasuki lapangan untuk berlatih, semua pemain Seirin bersama pelatih Aida Riko menoleh.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," kali Kuroko menyapa juga berjalan di belakang Kagami.

"_Ohayou_. Lho, Kuroko, kenapa jalanmu pincang begitu?" tanya Hyuuga sang Kapten, melihat juniornya berjalan seperti orang pincang. Heran juga, padahal tadi saat bertemu terakhir tadi malam, Kuroko masih berjalan dengan normal. Tidak mungkin'kan saat Kuroko berkata akan menemui Kagami, mereka ternyata berkelahi?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kapten," balas Kuroko.

Kagami yang tadinya berjalan di depan Kuroko, berbalik dan menghampiri Kuroko. Melihat itu, Hyuuga langsung menepis bayangan jika Kagami dan Kuroko berkelahi. Lalu kenapa?

"Hihihi.."

**Glek! **

Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu _sweatdrop _ saat Riko sudah ada di sampingnya, "Pasti karena _'itu'_," ujar pelatih wanita itu sambil cengar-cengir gaje.

"Kau tahu, Pelatih?" tanya Hyuuga. Riko menatap Hyuuga dengan mata coklat madunya yang tampak _cling-cling _ itu, "Ra-ha-sia..~ rahasia perempuan..~"

"Hah?"

"Semua berkumpul! Kita bicarakan malasalah _training camp_!" seru Riko kemudian yang langsung membuat perhatian seluruh pemain Seirin lalu berkumpul, Hyuuga hanya menatap Riko dengan penuh tanda tanya sambil berkumpul.

**. **

**.**

**. **

**_Owari_**

**.**

**.**

.**A/N** : Haaaaaaaaaa..~ akhirnya selesai! _Fic_ pertamaku di fandom _Kuroko no Basuke_! _Fic_ ini paling _special_, karena sekaligus _fic_ _rated_ M pertamaku.. **^w^)/** **#**tebar bunga

Oya' salam kenal, Namikaze-Naruni disini! Terimakasih sudah mampir ke _fic_ ini.. maaf kalau lemonnya kurang gimana gitu... maklum ini fic lemon pertama saya.. jujur. Saya nggak nyangka bisa buat fic kayak gini.. **QwQ #**_slap_

Tapi rasanya senang bisa menulis di _fandom_ ini, apa lagi dengan OTP saya _KagaKuro_! Hidup _KagaKuro_! **#**ngibarin bendera _KagaKuro_

Awalnya saya bingung mau bagaimana awal ceritanya, kalau AU saya takut tokohnya sangat OOC. Makanya saya ambil canon dengan acuan Episode 20 KnB... _sumimasen_ jika masih OOC juga.. **TTwTT #**malah curcol

**#**dilelepin

Lalu judul fanfic ini _信じています_ (Shinjiteimasu ) artinya bisa "Percaya" atau "Kepercayaan".. mau pake bahasa Inggris tapi udah terlalu _mainstream_.. karena itu, saya ganti pake kata ini dengan nyomot dari _mbah Google_.. **X"D** **#**_Author_ dikubur idup-idup

Yosh! Mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kekurangan, Minna-_san_.. sampai ketemu di fic KnB saya yang lainnya.. _mata mite neee_...~ **#**mabur

*****dilempar granat

_Keep your spirit!  
_

_NamiKaze-Naruni_

**_Review?_**


End file.
